


Don't you dare drop me

by Themisto



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commoncomitatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoncomitatus/gifts).




End file.
